Saved by a Wolf
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. While at The Dot one day, Clare is saved from being raped by none other than Jay Hogart.


**Here's a new Degrassi oneshot with the pairing of Clare Edwards and Jay Hogart, which I cooked up after reading chapter 11 of this cool story called "Imperfect" written by my friend and fellow author jayhogartismyangel. I imagined that Jay would be the kind of guy that would save Clare from being raped. He's a pretty cool guy when he's not being the bad boy. That's what I like about him. **

**(Just so you know, I sent a PM to jayhogartismyangel asking her if I could copy and paste that last part of chapter 11 in Imperfect, and she said yes.) **

**Here is the review to my last oneshot with Jay and Clare, and my response: **

**degrassiiloveyou: **_**(sweet!this was cool!keep writing!!~always,jess) **_**Thanks! And I will keep writing. Good to know that there are some people out there who are encouraging. **

Title:** Saved by a Wolf**

Pairing:** Jay/Clare**

Summary:** While at The Dot one day, Clare is saved from being raped by none other than Jay Hogart. R&R, please!**

Spoilers:** None (This is AU)**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N and CTV own Degrassi. I own the oneshots, stories and poems. **

****************

"_So you walk into this restaurant _

_all strung out from the road  
And you feel the eyes upon you,_

_as you're shaking off the cold  
You pretend it doesn't bother you, _

_but you just want to explode_

_Yeah, most times you can't hear ‛em talk, other times you can  
Oh, the same old clichés, "Is it woman? Is it man?"  
And you always seem outnumbered, you don't dare make a stand  
Make your stand_

_Here I am, on the road again  
There I am, up on the stage  
Here I go, playing star again  
There I go, turn the page"_

_--_Metallica, _Turn the Page _

Clare Edwards walked down the sidewalk, approaching The Dot, feeling like a million bucks. She had had a great day at school. She had gotten an A on a test in Media Immersion. Then she had finally gotten the chance to talk to KC in the library. Then to top it all off, she had gotten an A+ in English. She could hardly wait until Spinner and Holly J showed up so she could show them her grades.

They would be proud of her. She knew that for sure.

But little did she know... that someone... with blue eyes and brown hair – someone who had been well-known at Degrassi as the bad boy and school bully – was watching her the whole time.

****************

A curtain made of colorful beads was pulled apart, and Jay Hogart, wearing his trademark black cap backwards, black Levis, a blue T-shirt and a blue jacket, stepped out onto the sidewalk. He smirked to himself. "Never thought I'd see the day when I'd lay my eyes on Darcy's little sister. Now _this _should be fun."

His right hand reached into his pocket and wrapped around his switchblade, and his cobalt eyes glowed and darkened with lust as the wolves began to howl...

*****************

Upon entering The Dot, Clare headed to the bathroom without a thought in the world, until she felt someone grab a hold of her shoulder roughly and shove her into the Ladies' Room door. The doorknob poked her in the side and she was sure it would leave a mark. She looked up at her attacker and saw Michael and Derek standing in front of her.

Derek was glaring at her and he was holding onto her arms tightly. "You've been a bad young lady, Clare," He growled, squeezing her arms even tighter in a vice-like grip and making her whimper in pain.

"Derek, please, let go! You're hurting me!" She begged raggedly, pleading with sad eyes.

Michael smirked at her. "And tell us, why should we let you go, Clare? You're our property. You belong to us! Imagine our surprise when we walk by the library, and see you in there, talking to KC," he said in her ear as Derek twisted her arm behind her back.

"Perhaps we should teach you a lesson," Derek said in a husky, evil tone, his hands going to the buttons of his jeans.

Clare closed her eyes. This was it. She was going to be raped. She knew it.

However, that was when a voice called to them,

"What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?"

Upon hearing the voice Michael and Derek turned around, and Clare looked around Derek, and their eyes widened upon seeing its owner just as he stepped out of the shadows.

It was **him**.

Jay Hogart.

The manipulative bully-slash-bad boy of Degrassi. He was glaring at Michael and Derek.

"Hey, man, this isn't _your _fight," said Derek. His brown eyes locked with Jay's cobalt gaze. Michael relinquished his grasp on Clare and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Jay his death glare. Michael's famous "death glare" would've been fatal to even girls at Degrassi Community School. But to Jay, it was anything but fatal. It was just another glare, like all glares.

"Oh, really, Derek," said Jay, sounding all calm, cool and collected. He eyed them casually, before turning his gaze to Clare. He smirked, and then turned back to Derek.

"You got skills, man. But you should know, it takes years of practice before you can call yourself a manipulative bully-slash-bad boy. And as for this not being my fight....

"I believe you should rephrase that, you so-called bullies."

As he said those words, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out his switchblade.

_Snikt!_

Upon seeing the blade make its appearance, Derek and Michael's face registered horror and shock, and their eyes widened.

Jay was still smirking as the blade caught the light and gleamed. "Now you two better get out of here before I cut someone's throat with this knife and let their crimson life force run all over the floor."

Derek and Michael immediately turned to each other and nodded, agreeing with Jay, and then took off.

Jay watched them go while folding up the blade and putting it back in his pocket. Then he turned to Clare, and the smirk that adorned his face transfigured into a smile. He walked up to her and stopped three feet away.

"Are you all right, Clare?" he asked as he held out a hand to her.

Clare nodded as she took his hand, and felt his fingers wrap themselves around her hand in a snakelike fashion.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied as she felt herself being pulled to him. Then his arms were wrapped around her in a hug. Then before she knew it, she was being carried bridal style out of The Dot. Her last thought, before she focused on Jay, was _Well, maybe I'll get a chance to show Spinner and Holly J my __grades tomorrow_.

The scent of his cologne almost made her fall over, but she managed to hang on anyway.

**************

"_**My dear," **_thought Jay, looking down at the young girl in his arms as he walked along the sidewalk. He smiled; she had such innocence... and such beauty.

**************

Soon they came to Clare's room at her house. After slipping gently out of Jay's arms, Clare blinked, gathering her thoughts as Jay then knelt down behind her, an evil dark smirk gracing his handsome features.

"I can't believe it. You're **the **Jay Hogart, the one who tried to manipulate my older sister Darcy into committing the act of intimacy with Spinner at church camp, the one who Darcy warned me about. She told me you were dangerous, a bully, a manipulative snake in the grass."

"I've been called those things before, Clare," he purred into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. "For me, being a bully is natural. Just like being a good girl is natural for you."

Clare shivered as she felt his mouth on her throat. The pulse on her throat throbbed as she felt his teeth sink into it.

"Ow!" she hissed, tears prickling her eyes when he removed his mouth, and she felt her blood begin to make its appearance.

"You want it. You needed it. To feel more alive than you've been previously."

As she bit her lower lip, he then hissed huskily into her ear,

"Clare, stop fighting it."

"It was you, wasn't it? The prank that caused that student to perpetrate the shooting that Darcy told me about, the stealing, the manipulation, the using of so many girls..."

"It's a gift, Clare," purred Jay.

Then before she knew it, Clare sucked in her breath as he then bent and licked the place where he had bitten her.

"I will come back for you, my love," he growled into her ear before he then turned, ran for the balcony window and leapt out of it, landing catlike on the sidewalk.

Clare simply sat there as she looked over at the window. The mark on her throat tingled as though Jay had touched it with his lips.

**Well, I hope you liked this. Apparently, Jay going all dark and evil wasn't originally what I was going for, but I suddenly liked the idea, and decided to take it and run with it anyway. And although that isn't how Jay is usually seen on the show, I think they should've made him like that. **

**Anyway, read and review, please! Nice reviews make me feel inspired to write more, and they really encourage me as well.**

**~Nightcrawlerlover **


End file.
